


On a Bench

by thawrecka



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-16
Updated: 2002-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Chloe watch the sun set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Bench

Chloe sighed and sat back, settling against Pete's outstretched arm. Pete's face took on a soft smile as the sun set slowly in the distance.

"It's beautiful," Chloe said, wistful.

"Yeah," Pete agreed, his thumb tracing circles on Chloe's shoulder.

"Was it this beautiful when we were alive?" she asked.

Chloe leaned her head against Pete's shoulder and drew her feet up on the bench. He dropped a kiss on her forehead, then put his arm around her waist.

"I don't remember," he replied. "I never stopped to look."

The sun moved below the horizon, the golden light fading away.


End file.
